sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: Super Prison (Ask to Join)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Plot: Time for yet another prison based roleplay! Only this time, the prison is filled with super-criminals! Yes, the plot is not all that original, however it would be fun to see what prison life is for all manner of the toughest and the worst villains in the Sonic fandom having to try to survive one another and the system.Can your baddies bust out, or will they serve the time for the crime? (Ask-to-join) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) Involved Characters: Inmates: *Grief the Fox (Super-criminal inmate) Prison Staff: *Zyrus the Fox *Warden Zmanda (Default) Rules: *This roleplay is Ask-to-Join, meaning Jaredthefox92 has to approve you of joining in. This has been due to unrest and insubordination with the free join roleplays. Sorry, but filtration must be issued. *The protagonists are the criminals/inmates/villains. There will be limited prison staff for approval based on how much are needed. Submitting criminals and villains is encouraged however. *Jaredthefox92 will also either create or assign a warden. While you are free to submit a proposal for such a character, they will have to meet qualifications. *All non-powered characters will have to wear inhibitor collars as a fail save device regardless of their lack of powers. *All powers are to be inhibited by these collars. Your character is not immune to the collars. *This will take place in the No-Zone. *Zone Cop characters can be submitted as proposals, but they have to be authorized by Jaredthefox92. *Jaredthefox92 is the gamemaster/dungeon master. His judgement is conclusive. *Being a prison filled with the most dangerous of criminals, swearing and violence are to be expected. This is allowed to be done, with good reason. Thus, your character can use profanity and be rough, but don't overdo it. Act One: Meet the New Inmates The door of the shuttle opened and light pierced through the somewhat dark and crowded transport. As the light entered into the shadows of the transport the ramp hatch lowered down vertically and Zone Cops with weapons and stun rods could be seen on the flanks of the opening starring into the contents of the vehicle. All across the mulit-verse prisoners were gathered from all walks of life and sent to the No Zone for correctional assistance and incarceration. "Alright you mongrels, get in line and proceed one by one into the courtyard for inspection" one of the zone officers said Sitting on one of the seats, a rather tall, but otherwise normal looking male Moebian fox with black and grey fur stood up and yawned. He was cuffed like the others sent to the penitentiary, as well as wearing a bizarre collar around his neck. The vulpine appeared to be a young adult, and rather normal looking save for his only slightly abnormal height when compared to the others in the transport. He got up and then stood out in front of the door and looked down. "Okay guys, behind me. C'mon, you don't want them charging in here and tasing us all" The black fured fox said. Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC